A Peculiar Love Story
by Red - Eyed - Raven 93
Summary: Love comes in unexpected forms and happenings. KakaOC
1. Prologue:A Genjutsu or Some Weird Dream?

Hi people in this universe, I'm here for another fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi X Miku (OC)

* * *

A Peculiar Love Story

Prologue:

A Genjutsu or Some Weird Dream?

Rain continued gently falling from the sky and making music on the rooftop of my apartment room. I don't mind as long as it doesn't bother me while I am reading Icha Icha Tactics. Dang, this story is really exciting. Good thing Naruto got an advanced copy of this book from Jiraiya-san before it is released at the bookstores. I can't even make a motion to sleep because the story's getting me hooked as I read more and more.

It's already two in the morning when I managed to take away my eyes for a moment at this addicting book. I just sighed and realized that there are things that Gondaime Tsunade wants me to sort. Why now? Even though I am just at the beginning of the story, I thought that it's always the climax and I can't just let go of it.

It is still raining softly. I tried to look outside just to rest my eyes for awhile. While staring blankly at the dark colored outline of the sleeping Konoha, I suddenly noticed a dark silhouette passed by in a flash. Cautiously but quickly, I rushed to open the window and take a quick surveillance of the surroundings but I saw no one. Could my eyes playing tricks on me? No, it flew pretty fast but I'm sure to what I have seen. I'd better report this.

While I was preparing for my departure, in the corner of my eye, I have found my precious book lying on my bed. The part which I have been reading is really exciting that I have took few moments hesitating if I should go on reading or report what I have seen earlier. In the end, I just decided that I read while I run to Gondaime Hokage.

The roofs of the houses are slippery. I should have 'popped' up there than taking all the trouble jumping from one roof to another. But in the bright side, I got more time to read! But I wonder who are those people wandering in Konoha in the middle of the night?

A few moments later, I felt that someone's shadowing on me! I preferred not to look back and try to feel how many are them that are behind me. How many are they…..one…five….seven! Seven in all! I can't just face all of them without any backup. There might be more of them, hiding. The best thing to do is jump faster to the Hokage's room. But, the more I speed up, the more they become aggressive at following me. When I slow down, they slow down too. I'd better do something fast.

But alas, something painful hit me! There must be an ambushers waiting on me and I haven't noticed it because my attention is divided on reading and going to the Hokage. It's some kind of a needle with a sleeping drug added on to its end. The effect went on me immediately and I suddenly grew numb and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The rain got heavy when I woke up. I shivered and trying to pin point where am I, but it's no use. I must have thrown away out of Konoha and have been put somewhere far from there. I hope everything would be alright. I shouldn't have been so careless and put reading that book on my priority before reporting earnestly. Now, I feel that I am standing upright but my view is still low. And, why I am seeing in my two eyes? I don't remember lifting my forehead protector to reveal my sharingan.

Rain is getting heavier than before. I must find shelter, quick. What the….!? I feel that I am running in my four limbs! What the heck is happening? I managed to see a large, clear puddle nearby to see my reflection. Holy #! I have white fur all over, long whiskers, pointy ears, sharp claws and two colored eyes, one green and the left side is blue— I am a kitten!?

How can that be, is this a genjustu? I must undo its effects. I tried to perform a hand seal but my paws are really like cats. What I am going to do now?

As I stood there, staring blankly while water is falling from the sky, trying to clear my mind, I think I heard some low angry growls. I looked up and saw that there were ten large, black dogs surrounding me! Forgetting that I am now a cat in their eyes, I went towards them and try to pet them. But suddenly, they almost bit me! I don't really know how to act like a cat since I have a little distaste for them so I just run quickly

. I am thankful that cats run fast and my cat form is small enough to crawl into a small hollow trunk lying nearby. The dogs surely have found me there inside but they cannot get in because they are so large. They tried pawing me a few times but finally gave up and retreated.

Rain finally has ceased and a clear morning sky revealed itself. I just lied down to rest there and figuring out what to do next until I fell into sleep again.

* * *

A/N: Tadaaaaaa!!!! That ends my prologue. Sorry if it's short. Messgage if you want but don't give me flames. 


	2. She

A/N: Sorry if it took a very long time to submit this. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi X Miku (OC) 

* * *

A Peculiar Love Story

Chapter I:

She

I just felt that the blinding sunlight is breaking through my eyes. I suddenly heard noises far beside me. Hmmm….maybe that's Naruto, knocking vigorously on my door. Maybe I am very late at our first mission as team Kakashi that he personally came here to drag me. Wait, if that's Naruto, and then….then….I…..am not a….kitten!? Oh yeahhh! So that's a dream after all! Excited, I forced myself to open my eyes and stand up straight but suddenly, a girl's voice shouted joyously, "Look, the kitten is awake!" 

Huh, kitten? I am still a kitten!? No, no, no…..it's not true! The genjutsu has still on its effect on me. The other children came over and swarming around me. Rubbing my head, chin, and tummy, they all laughed and looked adoringly at my blue eye. 

"I don't know that kittens can have two eye colors!" One said.

"I wonder if what can this kitten can do. Its blue eye seems scary." The frightened child asked.

"Leave the cat alone." The oldest, who looks like seven years old, ordered, "Miku-san, the kitten is awake!"

I turned my head around and saw a twenty-one year old girl. She has a pale skin and has golden brown eyes. Her hair was silky black and it reaches down to her waist. She wears a worn blue-green kimono and wooden clogs. But those were only my estimates for my eyes can't see colors clearly. She has a beautiful smile and now carries a bowl full of milk. She just put the bowl in front of me, expecting me to drink, lap it, or something. Of course, my first thought that it was poisoned. I just stared at it for awhile, thinking of what must I do to know whether it is poisoned or not. The girl named Miku pushed gently the bowl closer to me, because I just stared at it.

As if it is normal, I began sniffing at the milk. Well, looks like my sense of smell is good that the milk smells…..yummy!? I felt that my stomach's growling that I have no choice but to eat. I lapped the milk cautiously. At least it's good so I lapped it so fast that in a flash, I have finished the whole bowl. As a sign of gratitude, I just gave her a low purr.

A little girl giggled, "You're right, Miku-san. The kitten is indeed hungry."

The young lady just smiled, "Just by looking at him, I guessed that he hasn't eaten for days."

"Miku-san, can't you give the kitten a name?" they begged.

Miku first stared at the ceiling and at my eyes, "Blue and green…..hmmm, maybe we could call him a name like, Sei."

Sei, what a name!

"Sei looks like a boy's name. How did you know that this kitten is a boy." a boy marveled.

"Well, I guessed it again." The lass laughed then looking outside, "Well, children, your parents must be looking for you now. You must go."

"Awwww, can't we just stay here for a few minutes?" they all pleaded.

But Miku shook her head sadly, "No, your parents may get worried sick and wouldn't permit you to visit me again if you'll stay."

The children just gave a sigh but they all patted at my head as they left the house and waved good-bye to Miku and me. After they have left, Miku brought a large, somewhat battered basket with her and put a soft cushion on it.

"This would be your new bed, Sei." Miku grinned then put it aside, far from the entrance of the house, "Oh, I must work now." She said to me then went to a table to work with something.

Now's my chance to see what is around me. The house only has one level. It is old and battered down but it still can lodge a person a bit comfortably. It has few open windows, which gives a cool air and light in the morning, and only one, low-leveled table. It has an old-fashioned stove where I think she cooks her meal. There are only few utensils I can see from my point of view. I think living here is really simple.

The whole morning is boring. I spent my whole morning staring at Miku's work. I should have left and find my way back to Konoha, but what I'm gonna do next? I can't even speak. I might well as to observe. Well, I wonder if Miku is some kind of a person who uses medicinal herbs for healing wounds. I can see leaves, plants scattered along the table and she spends her time sorting them. This is boring. I wouldn't mind if my Icha Icha Tactics is still with me, I can read the whole day even if I do that in an awkward way. 

I lay down at my new bed and tried to sleep. It does going to be a long journey for me now. I have to find a cure for this thing. Maybe Gondaime Hokage has a jutsu to reverse its effects and I can live my life normal again. I wonder what Naruto and Sakura doing? Heh, maybe Naruto is fuming with anger and scream out loud because I am a day late. Maybe Tsunade-sama got a little impatient with me too and gave our mission to somebody else's care. Oh my, how can I face Naruto and Sakura when I return to Konoha? Dang, I must find my way back to Konoha as soon as possible! I just scribble words to a paper or something hard just to show that I AM HATAKE, KAKASHI IN CAT FORM AND I NEED MAJOR HELP when I get there. 

* * *

The moon flew quickly to the clear skies. I shall prepare my departure now. Looking back again, I saw Miku sleeping soundly at the damp floor of her old house. Something inside me tells me to hold back and leave some other time. But I can't just stay here. I must look after Naruto for Jiraya-san have left him to me at my care. I mustn't fail them. Also, I don't want the team Kakashi to be dissolved. 

My mind is set now. I must go to Konoha at once. Looking at Miss Miku for the last time, I bade her farewell and thank you for the things she has done to me. After that, I slipped quietly and tried to trace the way outside in the woods.

* * *

A/N: Ok, here this chapter ends. I shall try to make the chapters longer next time. Reviews (not flames) are welcome.


	3. Stuck

A/N: Sorry because it took awhile before updating. Enjoy!

* * *

A Peculiar Love Story

Chapter II:

Stuck

As I find my way out by sniffing around, the skies suddenly grew darker and darker. Lightning tore the skies. Thunder came in rumbling that I always jump and look around because my ears are so sensitive to such noises. In a flash, cold drops of rain fell on my furry coat. I would like to turn back but the rain had quickly swept away my scent. I ran to the nearest tree for some shelter but the leaves of the tree aren't enough to keep me dry well enough. I must find a cave. I ran around but there's no cave in sight. Suddenly my feet went cold, literally, when I try to raise it up, it feels heavy and sticky. I smelled it to know what it was. It was mud. Suddenly, more mud came flowing though from the mountains. There's going to have a mudslide!

I ran desperately away just not to be drowned in a river of thick sticky mud. I managed to get away with the line where the mud flows. I thought I was safe now but the soil which I am standing gave up. I realized that I have ended up on a steep cliff and now I am hanging for my dear life. The strong rain might have caused the soil to break up. If I am just Kakashi in real form now, recovering from this fall might be easy. My sharp catty claws aren't enough to hold on much longer. The soil which I am holding to now was getting softer and softer. I just pray that someone would discover me dangling here.

Through the loud noise I heard someone shouting. I strained my ears to hear what it was saying…

"Sei, Sei, where are you!?"

What!? Can that be…Miss Miku-san!? She is finding me? She might have woke up because of the storm and wants to see if I'm just doing fine, only to discover that I have ran away.

"Sei, where are you!?"

Dang, is she serious? She sacrifices her life for a cat like me?

"Sei!"

Even though it is embarrassing for me to call for help, I have to. The soil might slip any time. I meowed as loud as I can make it through the noisy storm. But alas, the soil broke up and I am going to fall. Luckily, Miku have traced the sounds I have made. She managed to grasp for my paw on time.

We are both panting and thankful that nothing bad happened. Honestly, I was really tired at what happened that I suddenly fell asleep. I just felt Miss Miku cradled me in her arms and started walking to her house. Alright, back to square number one again…

* * *

I just awoke the next day only to find that those kids have returned. But they are not staring at me like the usual thing that they do. They are crowding around Miss Miku. What's happening?

I jumped quietly out of my basket to hear what they are whispering about.

"Poor Miku-san," the girl sighed, "She might have stayed long enough in the rain that she got flu."

"Bad thing is," the other one added, "we cannot be there to take care of her. Our parents don't even want us to go near her. They think that she's a witch."

"But Miku-san isn't a witch! In fact, she is very kind to us!" The youngest of them protested, "They don't turn us into frogs!"

"Eh, don't worry." The oldest comforted, "Maybe Sei would take care of Miku-san for us."

Huh, what are you talking about? I still have to go back to Konoha! I can't just leave my team behind!

All of them agreed, "Yes, Sei would take care of Miku-san!" then they all rubbed my chin as they go out, "We still like to stay but it is almost time for lunch. Please take care of Miku-san for us!"

H-hey, why should I take care of her? I wanted to shout but those kids are really confident that a cat could take care of her. I just sighed and walked towards Miss Miku-san. She seemed to have high fever. But what can I do? I am just a shinobi in cat form.

I jumped on the table and started to sniff what leaf might help her. Shucks, I don't know what to do! They have different scents but which one is to use? I started to run in circles, just like chasing my tail in confusion. Suddenly, a hand gently touched my back. I almost jumped out of the table in surprise but I'd only discovered that it was Miku-san, standing very weakly while coughing. I sat still and noticed that she needs a doctor badly. I don't think herbs can handle the job alone. But how can I tell her that?

"S-Sei," Miku said while holding a bunch of leaves and putting them inside a water-filled metal pot then putting the pot on the flaming stove, "it's alright; you don't have to worry about me. I bet a little drink of these herbs would make me feel better."

I hope she's right. She doesn't look good. But it's her fault anyway! She's the one who searched for me even in a middle of a storm! I didn't ask for it. Now, I am the one who's worried. You're not like this. The hell is wrong with you Kakashi?! Also, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan's waiting for me—my team Kakashi. She's not your responsibility so get out of here and find your way back to Konoha to find a way to get out of this mess.

While Miku-san was waiting the water inside with some leaves to boil, I crept silently out of the hut and ran away. I know it's not good to leave without telling her but I know she'll prevent me to leave. I traced back the trail I've got yesterday but the rain washed away any scent that I've smell. Luckily, I can still remember the scenes back to Konoha faintly and ran as fast as I can. Alas, the way back to Konoha was blocked by boulders and mud that had been washed away! Now I have to jump carefully on top of them or else I'll get stuck.

Before I can make my move, I can feel little hands carrying me up and taking me back to Miku-san's hut.

"Oh Sei," a sweet, childish voice cried, "why did you leave Miss Miku-san alone? Come, we're taking you back to Miss Miku."

Oh man, these kids are taking me back to her. I tried to wiggle free but they are so stubborn that I can't get away. When can I go back to Konoha? Dang, I just have to wait for the right time to escape.

* * *

A/N: Poor Kakashi...By the way, reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading


	4. Kidnapped!

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short.

* * *

A Peculiar Love Story

Chapter III:

Kidnapped!

Why do I have to be always to be the center of attention? Those kids are either goading me to chase my tail or to run after a passing, rice field mouse. They always rub my chin and pat my head when I do what they want. When I refused, the children would cry so hard that it breaks my eardrums until I do it. That's so annoying! Miku-san doesn't mind as long as those children aren't breaking my bones. But my life isn't supposed to be this way. I am a shinobi of Konohagure, not a plain, stray cat.

How I regret the day I became irresponsible. It had cost me greatly. Now, I am stuck in this form with these freaking kids around me. Luckily, Miku-san is kind enough to tell to those kids that I am NOT a clown nor an entertainer. Maybe they are attracted to me because I am much smarter than an ordinary cat. I wish they could get another cat smarter than I am so they would leave me alone and I could make my escape.

"Guys, look at this!" the eldest called excitedly outside. "Another cat I found here."

Another cat? Wow, I cannot believe my prayers were answered that fast. At last, those children left me for the first time to see the new cat. There are many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' that made Miku-san and I rush outside to see what is happening with those children.

Good news: the cat looks smart and nice. He's also injured—that means he'll stay at the house a little longer. Bad news: he has a collar around his neck. His master might be looking for him right now but I pray that he doesn't come here and take that cat away before I can make my move. I am just desperate to go back to Konoha and find a cure that would make me back to normal.

Fortunately, they were so occupied with the newcomer that they didn't notice me. This is the best time to get away from here and get back to Konoha. I turned quietly and headed for the door but Miku-san caught me and placed me back in my basket.

"Sei, you stay here while I treat this poor, little cat, ok?" Miku whispered to me.

Miku-san, followed by the curious little children, started to treat the cat of his injuries. It's a good thing that nobody was looking at me while they were hard at work. I jumped quietly out of my basket and ran away from there as fast as I can. I'm sorry Miku-san for not telling you but I really have to go.

Ah, at last, I am home bound! I can't believe I could get away from these annoying kids that easily. You're one lucky shinobi, Kakashi!

I haven't gotten far when I heard people talking. I traced the sound and ran to that direction. Mysteriously, I have seen about six cats forming an exact semi circle, that's really unusual for a group of feline creatures. I hid myself in one of the large trees to know what's really happening. To my surprise, I heard one of them speak in human language, not in cat language!

"So, is he in?" one of the cats asked.

"Yeah, he located the witch." the reply came curtly

Witch? Hm, I think one of the children mention that their parents believed that Miku-san is a witch. Could that be her?

"What happened to the shinobi?" their leader asked next.

Shinobi, which shinobi?

"He got away." The messenger silently replied

I heard a low angry growl but he returned to his normal voice.

"He's not really our main target." The leader said, "But he knows that we were there that night in Konoha. But we'll dispatch him later. He might cause trouble. What's important is we have her on custody."

So it was them! What do they want with Miku-san now?

I suddenly heard a piercing cry back to the direction where I came from. Could that be…?

"It's been awhile when she ran away from us." I heard him mutter, "Let's go. Our former acquaintance waits for us." Then they vanished.

Worried, I ran back to Miku's house. When I got there, everything was a mess. Could that newcomer abducted Miku-san and the kids? I rushed outside and I saw some bits of clay pot pieces lying around like they formed a trail. Maybe one of the kids left it accidentally. I followed it and without any difficulty, I found the lair where they hid Miku-san! It looked like a huge cave camouflaged by leaves. Deep inside that cave, I heard some cries from the children. I've got to do something.I advanced cautiously into the darkness. I'm going to make myself clear: I am doing this because they were victimized by some kind of people not because I love them ok?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome


End file.
